Oblivion
by Scotty77
Summary: During the middle of the 4th Shinobi War, Naruto's world was engulfed by darkness. Now with the Keyblade in hand he'll have to find a way to restore his world and save his friends. But the darkness is always lurking not too far behind him. Updates on Thursdays.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto or Kingdom Hearts... or Disney.

AN: This chapter has not been beta'd.

AN: My story Master Naruto will be updated sometime this weekend so look out for that one!

* * *

Naruto sighed tiredly as he continued his trek tiredly along the narrow path laid before him. All around him there was only darkness, as far as his eyes could see.

It didn't help that he was completely alone. Kurama, who's presence he could always in the back of his mind, was currently missing. He was still able to feel the chakra he had won from him so that was a small comfort at least. His missing friends weren't though.

It had happened during his fight with Tobi, Madara, he didn't know, nor did he really care at this point. The fight between them had come to a screeching halt when, out of no where, pools of darkness had begun to sprout up out of nowhere.

At first they had thought it had been Tobi's doing, but when they saw he was just as confused as them, they knew something was horribly wrong. It all became a blur after that. Small bug like creatures, the feeling of drowning, and a bright light was all that he remembered.

When he awoke he was on the pathway he was currently traveling with the oddest looking sword in his hand. The handle and guard were a solid black while the blade was a startling silver color with four sharp prongs at the tip (The Two Become One).

To be honest, it kind of reminded him of a key if he looked at it long enough. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it when he'd first discovered it, but something told him that it'd be good to keep it.

He had tried calling for his friends with no response. So, the only sensible thing he could do would be to walk and hope he got somewhere. It wasn't working out too well.

No matter how far he walked it seemed that he was going absolutely nowhere. It was disheartening to say the least. However, he wasn't one to just give up, he'd been through to much just to let a bit of walking bring him down.

He tried not to dwell too much on what had happened with everyone. He hoped in his heart of hearts that they were alright.

He looked down at the blade, at least he thought it was a blade of some kind, in his hand still wondering what it was and why he woke up with it.

He could feel the power radiating from it, very powerful, and very bright. It almost reminded him of whenever he used Kurama's chakra. Again, he wondered what he was supposed to do with it.

Looking around again he saw that nothing had changed so far, even though he felt like he'd been walking for miles.

"A little help would be nice!" he yelled out of frustration. He didn't know who he was talking too, there was no one around. That's when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The sword had started to glow, and as if it had a life of its own it pointed itself forward, almost pulling him to the ground, and shot out a beam of light.

Naruto stared mouth wide open as a sort of portal formed in front of him. He looked at the blade before letting out a loud whoop.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed before jumping head first into the portal with a wide grin.

XxXx

"Ugh!" he grunted as he landed soundly on the hard ground. He took a good look around as he slowly picked himself off the ground. The first thing that had drawn his attention would be the large imposing tower that loomed before him.

It was a golden bronze color and surrealistically crooked. It looked like it was missing quite a few things that would normally hold up a building but it was somehow still standing. It was topped with blue cone shaped turret roofs with moon and star designs on it.

As he got a better look, past the few trees, he could now see that he was only on a little patch of land that seemed to be floating in the middle of nowhere.

He hoped there was someone in there that could help him, as he decided to make his way into the tower. Pushing open the doors he was met with the site of a simple round room.

It seemed to be surrounded by a stair case that lead to some strange green portal. He gripped the blade tightly as he walked up the stairs and into the portal.

He couldn't help but blink as he was met with even more stairs than before. Shrugging, he ran up the flight three at a time before he entered a rounded chamber filled with more moon and star patterns.

He was starting to think that whoever lived here really liked those particular shapes. As he was making his way across the room, he stopped as a small portal of darkness appeared in front of him before revealing one of the bug like creatures he had seen before he blacked out.

He looked around as more of them appeared, completely surrounding him. He bared his teeth as they lunged at him. It was little more than child's play to dodge them. They were uncoordinated with their strikes and end up hitting each other instead of him.

He stabbed the blade into the ground and put his hand into a familiar cross before shouting "_Kage Bushin No Jutsu!_". That's when a horrible feeling overtook him. It felt as though everything had completely stopped.

He took a shuddering breath before looking around, and finding that there were no clones next to, behind, or in front of him. He looked at his hands, and tied to form a rasengan, only for the same feeling to overtake him again.

That's when he realized it. He couldn't access his chakra. It was like it wasn't there, he couldn't feel it coursing through him, so when he had tried to use a jutsu, it felt as though it completely halted, bringing forth absolutely nothing to show for his attempts to produce it.

All of this ran through his mind in seconds, before he was tackled to the ground by the black creatures. He grunted as he tried to buck them off, but they had a surprisingly strong grip on him.

He looked around the room for something when he remembered the blade he had stabbed into the ground. He stretched his hand out only to find that it was just out of his reach.

That's when he found himself beginning to sink into the ground. He turned and looked back only to find that the creatures were literally dragging him down into a pool of darkness. He gritted his teeth. He'd be damned if he wound up back in that place.

He tried to reach the blade again, slowly getting further and further from it. He was practically willing the blade to appear in his hand when, in a flash of light, there it was, resting innocently in his hand. He boggled at it for a second before slashing backwards, taking out three of the creatures in one hit, before jumping back and gaining his bearings.

He glared at the remaining creatures before charging them, full speed. He slashed and stabbed with precision he hadn't known he had before and after a moment, they all evaporated into the air. He took a breath as he calmed down, though still alert.

It was startling and more than a little frightening to realized that he couldn't access his chakra at the moment. He tried call upon Kurama's chakra and luckily enough, he found himself wrapped a familiar blaze.

Dismissing it for the moment, he looked down at the blade in his hand. This thing had saved his life, and at the moment it seemed as though it was his only weapon. Nodding to himself he made his way out of the next doorway and came across more stairs. He felt like crying.

XxXx

After making his way up another flight of stairs, he found himself entering what looked like a study of some kind. So far, it seemed like it was the largest room in the tower.

There were several shelves containing many books, a large wooden desk with a large chair behind it, and large star and moon windows that displayed the courtyard that he was in just a while ago.

There was a door off to the side that he was somewhat curious about. But all of this became irrelevant when a voice addressed him.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance young man," a deep grave voice spoke. He turned to see a rather tall elderly man standing near the windows. He wore deep blue robes and a blue cone shaped hat with yellow moons and stars on it.

He had long, gray hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, gray beard that parted down the middle and gave off an aura of power and wisdom that oddly enough reminded him of the Sandaime Hokage. He supposed this was who lived in the tower, if the hat didn't give it away.

"Hello sir," he said slowly and not just a bit nervously. "My name is Naruto, and I was just wondering if you could help me."

"Hmm, I may... " he said slowly as though contemplating a difficult question. He moved to sit in the seat behind the desk and motioned for him to continue speaking. Naruto wasn't really sure how much he should tell him before deciding that it wouldn't really matter too much.

He didn't give too much information on Konoha and only vaguely mentioned the war. He did, however, go into detail about walking down the pathway in total darkness and everything that had happened from then on. The old man was quiet for a long time before reaching into his sleeve and taking out a small book.

"You have come to the right place if you want answers to your problems. Or rather, you were led to the right place to deal with your problems," he said. "My name is Yen Sid and I have many answers to the questions you seek. But first, it might be prudent to look through this book first."

Naruto only raised an eyebrow before picking the book up and leafing through it. There were a lot of things inside he didn't understand. Something about heartless and keyholes and the heart of all worlds.

He was going to ask what was the point of the book when he saw a picture that stopped him cold. There was a picture of a blade that looked extremely close to the one he still had in his hand. There was only one word above the picture as well. Keyblade.

"Are you done?" Yen Sid asked. He nodded before sitting the book back down on the table. "As you've most likely surmised the weapon in your hand is known as a Keyblade. It is one of the most powerful weapons in existence, and is quite picky about who wields it."

"So, it's alive?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"It less alive and more sentient than anything," he explained.

"So why do I have it?" Naruto asked. "Why did it choose me of all people?"

"It may have something to do with what happened to your world. But first, to understand that, you must understand what is was you encountered on your way here," he said while flourishing his hand. Over near the corner an image of the creature he fought earlier appeared. For a moment he was prepared to attack, until he saw that it was just an image.

"The creature you encountered is what is known as a Heartless. The Heartless are creatures of darkness, brought into existence when one loses their hearts to the darkness. They can come in many different forms, but they mostly are creatures of instinct. And one of their main instincts is to gather and collect hearts."

"When you say gather hearts," Naruto said slowly. "Do you mean they actually rip out someone's heart from their body?"

"In a sense," Yen Sid said lowly. "In every living creature exists a physical and spiritual aspect to their being. The heartless steal the spiritual aspect from people and are also the product of what happens when one loses that aspect of themselves. So no, they don't steal the physical heart.

"With the instinct to go after hearts they are drawn to the strongest that they can get to. So when the heartless appear, it means only one of two things. One, is that they're going after the heart of a world itself."

A chill went through Naruto at those words.

"The heartless will literally devour a world if they managed to get to its heart, the closer to the darkness the world itself is, the easier it will be. And if a worlds heart is devoured..."

"...then the world itself disappears," Naruto finished quietly. So that's what had happened to his home, his world. It had been devoured by these things, the heartless, and his friends had probably went with it.

"So my friends..."

He only received a solemn nod.

"But, then, how am I here? Why was I spared?" he asked.

"There could be quite a number of reasons. The first is that you must have had a uniquely strong heart. Sometimes when a world has been devoured by the darkness those with strong hearts are able to escape to other worlds, just like you did."

"So my friends could've made it out of there?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, they may have been able to make off in time," Yen Sid said as he watched the blond slump over in relief. "Now, they second reason I believe you made it off of your world is due to the Keyblade. The Keyblade is an extraordinary weapon. It is able to open any lock or vice versa. It also has the power to free hearts that have been trapped in darkness. This is why the heartless fear the Keyblade so."

"Wait, what do you mean they fear it?" Naruto blurted out.

"The Keyblade is one of the only weapons that work on the heartless. It can also stop a heartless from being able to devour a worlds heart by locking it away, which is why they fear it so."

"The Keyblade can do all of that?" Naruto asked in awe as he looked at the weapon in his hand. "What do you mean the Keyblade can lock a worlds heart away? I know you said it can lock anything but..."

"Yes, the Keyblade is, as I said, a very powerful weapon. You see, every world has a keyhole, all in different locations. If you manage to find it, you can use the Keyblade to lock it away from the heartless forever."

They were quiet for a long moment as Naruto tried to soak everything in and Yen Sid studied him. There were many questions that were running through Naruto's mind at the moment, but only three of them took precedence at the moment.

"I just have a few more questions sir," he said. "If you don't mind sir."

Yen Sid simply waved his hand.

"First, before I ask, there's something you need to know in order to answer my question." Naruto then proceeded to explain the circumstances of his birth, and his eventual friendship with Kurama. "So I was just wondering if you had any clue as to what happened to him."

"Hmm, I've not heard of something like this in quite a while," he said as he closed his eyes in contemplation. "If I had to hazard a guess, that while you have his energy, chakra I believe you said, he may be somewhere out there with yours."

It was a plausible idea, even if he wasn't quite sure about how it could've happened. But then again, with the things that had been happening lately anything was possible.

"The next thing... where am I going and how do I get there?"

Yen Sid raised a brow at his bluntness, but mostly in amusement. He didn't strike Naruto as the type to really laugh that much. He stood and made his way to the door on the other side of the room and gestured for Naruto to follow him.

"Before I send you on your way you might want to get a new set of clothes," he said while eying the clothes he had on at the moment. "They might not last the journey."

For a moment Naruto had no idea what he was talking about, that is until he looked down at his clothes.

There were rips and holes all throughout his pants and jacket and it looked like the zipper was broken. He could only rub his head sheepishly.

"Inside you'll find three good fairies. I'm sure they'll have no problem helping you with your clothes," he said. "When you come out I shall have a mode of transportation for you."

Naruto eyed him oddly for a moment before blurting out, "Why are you doing so much for me?"

He stammered at the raised brow as he felt his face heating up in embarrassment.

"What I mean to say is that why are you helping me? Not that I don't appreciate it but..."

Yen Sid eyed him for a long moment before responding.

"When I was young, like yourself, I was also a key-bearer. Now, I stand before you as a retired Master who makes it his priority to impart my knowledge and advice upon young Keyblade wielders like you."

Naruto simply stared for a moment before a grin appeared on his face.

"Thanks old man!" he exclaimed before running into the other room leaving Yen Sid staring at him in bewilderment.

"...Old man?"

XxXx

"Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto called out as he entered the little room. It was a modest cream colored room with a large cabinet and different shaped mirrors covered by sheets. In the corner were three women. One dressed in red, another in green, and the last in blue. They must be the fairies Yen Sid talked about.

"Oh hello young man," the fairy in red spoke. "How can we help you?"

"Yen Sid said you could give me a new pair of clothes?" he asked slowly.

"Oh of course," she said. "Where are my manners. My name is Flora, this is Fauna, and that's Merryweather and it'll be no problem helping you."

As she spoke, they flew over to him with tiny wings he hadn't seen at his first glance carrying them. They buzzed around him with their wands seemingly taking his measurements. It was a while before they assembled in front of him, their measuring done.

"Okay young man, are you ready?" Merryweather asked.

"You better believe it!" he yelled with a grin on his face.

"Okay girls," Flora said as they raised their wands. "One, two three!"

Lights of red, blue, and green shot out towards him and in a flash of light he was wearing a completely different set of clothes. As he looked himself over he saw that he was now wearing a sleeveless black zip up black turtle neck with an orange and blue vest on top.

He wore a dimmed set of orange pants with shuriken and kunai holsters on each leg and blue gloved with a metal plate on the back on each hand.

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed. "Thanks so much!"

"It was no problem dear," Fauna said looking pleased at their handy work.

"Good luck on your journey!" Merryweather said.

"Thanks again!" Naruto said as he left the room.

XxXx

"Are you ready?" Yen Sid said, not even turning around to face him. Instead he was looking out of the window at something.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Naruto said as he tried to see what Yen Sid was looking at. Just outside the window there looked to be a ship made entirely of blocks? Naruto sent a questioning look at Yen Sid as he tried to figure out how he was going to use this thing.

"This is what is known as a Gummi ship, a ship made out of Gummi blocks that are a special material that allows you to travel in between worlds. While traveling between the worlds you may come across other ships that contain heartless. They will try to attack you but luckily you'll be able to defend yourself with the weapons on the ship. It won't be that complicated so you have nothing to worry about," he finished when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

A moment later found Naruto sitting inside the ship with the top open, his hands on the controls.

"Yen Sid, I can't thank you enough..." Naruto started only to be stopped by Yen Sid's raised hand.

"Think nothing of it young man. It was a pleasure," Yen Sid said. "I wish you luck on you journey and I hope you have a safe one."

With a final nod to the old Keyblade Master, the lid closed and the ship took off, becoming nothing more than a dot in the distance before disappearing completely.

_'That young man is a special one,'_ Yen Sid thought as he went back to his desk to continue his work.

As the young blond barreled through the stars he had no clue what lay in store for him, but he was more than willing to face the challenge head on.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hate this, I own nothing which is why I'm on this site.

AN: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Oblivion, I hope you enjoy it. Please excuse any grammatical errors you may see and my fight scenes. I'm not too good at those. Just leave a review if there's a large spelling error or anything like that so I can fix it.

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D.

* * *

It was official. Naruto was unquestionably, unequivocally and utterly lost. Naruto sighed in frustration as he looked out of the window of the Gummi ship.

He was just watching the stars as it cruised along the galaxy at a lax speed. It had been a few hours since he had left Yen Sid's tower and the thrill of going on a new adventure had worn off at least a good hour or two ago. He couldn't help but wonder if his friends were okay.

They had strong hearts, that he knew, so it was entirely possible that, like him, they had been taken to another world. Speaking of other worlds, he wondered what it would be like.

He had already been to Yen Sid's tower and that was an experience in and of itself.

Just as he began to contemplate whether or not other worlds had ramen an alarm started blaring. He ran back to his chair only to see that an entire hoard of ships were coming his way. Strapping in, he hit every button he could, blasting missiles and lasers at the attacking ships.

However, being the novice he was he accidentally hit the wrong button and threw himself into hyper space. While he managed to get away, to his horror realize that he had lost complete control of the ship.

As he hurtled through space, screaming at the top of his lungs he couldn't help but hope that his landing was a soft one.

XxXx

The first thing he registered was the comfortable bed he was laying on. The second thing was that he was alive and, aside from a few bumps and bruises, he was completely fine.

He lay there for a moment before deciding it was okay to open his eyes and found himself in a rather large bed with cream colored blankets that matched the walls of the room he was in.

To be honest, it looked like an extremely expensive hotel room. Just as he was setting his feet to the ground he heard the door opening.

He looked up to see a girl with short black hair wearing a black head band. She also had a zip up vest with black and brown shorts and long black socks mostly covered by brown boots.

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" she said with a cheerful grin. "We were starting to get worried about you. You've been out of it for a while."

"We?" Naruto couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"Yeah, let me call them in," she said while sticking her head back outside the door. "Guys, come on in! He awake!"

As she pulled her head back in three more people came in. The first was a woman who had green eyes and long brown hair styled into a braid. She was wearing a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck.

Underneath this top, she wore a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wore another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first.

She also had light brown boots on and a red ribbon in her hair.

The second person that came in was a guy with long brown hair, sporting black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a white undershirt, and a black jacket laced with fur around the collar.

The instant Naruto laid eyes on him he was reminded strongly of Sasuke before the left the village. He gave off the aura of a sullen brooding loner that made it seem like he had done something horrible at some point in the past.

The last person to enter was an older man, most likely in his forties or so. He had goggles and a necklace with a rectangular charm that seemed to be made of wood.

He had short blond hair and was wearing a white T-shirt, baggy blue pants, with an orange waistband. He was also chewing on a toothpick like there was no tomorrow.

"Listen up blondie, this here is Aerith, Leon, and Cid," she said ignoring Naruto's indigent squawk at being called blondie. "And I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Nice to meet you, my name's Naruto," he said. "If you don't mind my asking, where am I?"

"You're in a hotel in Traverse Town," Aerith said in a rather soft voice that oddly reminded him of Hinata. "We found you and your Gummi ship just outside of the town gates. What happened to you?"

"Well, I was looking for my friends and I was attacked by a bunch of heartless," he said carefully, not sure if they knew what the heartless were. But by the looks on their faces he was sure they knew. "I guess I must've ended up here."

"Well kid, if you're looking for your friends you ended up in the right place," Cid said.

"What'd you mean?"

"This place is called Traverse Town for a reason," Leon said. "Traverse Town consists of remnants of worlds whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless, which is why anyone lucky enough to survive the destruction of their world ends up there. This place is basically a refuge for people who've lost their world's to the heartless."

He couldn't believe his luck, he landed on a world where his friends could've ended up. Maybe he could even find Kurama here, if he was lucky.

"Wait, what about my Gummi ship," he asked suddenly remembering. "what happened to it?"

"It was damaged pretty badly when you crashed here," Cid said. "But thanks to me, it should be up and running in no time!"

"Really? Thanks old man!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto couldn't help but think that the people here were really friendly.

"Old man?" Cid exclaimed in shock. "I'm only 42! I'm not that old you brat!"

"What did you call me?" Naruto shouted. A moment later they were in each others faces growling like a pair of dogs.

The other three in the room could only sigh at the display of immaturity.

XxXx

After minutes of the odd display between Cid and Naruto, Aerith came up with the idea to show Naruto around the town to see if his friends were there. The blonde was all for the idea, so was Cid, seeing as how he had to finish the repairs on the ship.

Naruto, Yuffie, and Aerith were currently walking around what was called the First District, which was the most peaceful of the districts and where most of the survivors were found. The First District had cobble roads, wooden houses, and a few shops.

The other districts, Second and Third had heartless crawling all over them, so it wasn't safe for most to go there. While it had occurred to Naruto to tell them about the Keyblade, he thought he'd save that little surprise if he needed it.

They were currently showing him the different shops where he was introduced to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. He was surprised at the fact that they were a trio of talking ducks for a split second before he remembered all the talking summoning animals on his world.

This wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen. After getting some much needed supplies, he and the two girls took another look around the First District to see if any of his friends had made it.

So far, it wasn't looking too good. He had given them a far description of what they looked like so that hadn't been the problem. The problem was that they just weren't here.

"Hey, it's okay," Aerith said to a depressed blond as he sat on the steps that led to Cid's shop. "Maybe they just haven't made it here yet."

"Yeah, maybe they'll show up soon! You never know right?" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right," he said. "And besides, we haven't looked everywhere yet have we?"

The two girls shared a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"The other districts," he said while standing up. "They could've ended up there after all."

"But it's not safe there!" Yuffie exclaimed. "There are heartless crawling all over that place."

Aerith nodded, looking worried as well. Naruto simply flashed them a smile before holding his hand out, summoning his Keyblade. He nearly laughed at the look of shock on their faces before he responded.

"I think I'll be okay."

XxXx

Naruto looked at the Second District with a critical eye. Maybe his friends were in this district, or the third one, he couldn't be sure though until he checked for himself.

He had left Yuffie and Aerith in the First District, telling them to keep a look out just in case his friends popped up there. The Second District looked similar to the first, but with many differences. Instead of wooden buildings they were made out of a different material, what it was, Naruto wasn't sure.

There were quite a few more than the last district as well, but it also had a stone road with a large staircase. There was also the hotel that Naruto had found himself waking up in.

He hadn't taken two steps before he found himself surrounded by heartless. To be honest, they reminded him of ants and they were easy enough to take care of.

It was when he finished them off that things became a bit more complicated. As he slashed through the last of the shadow when another group popped up, this one different from the last. To be honest, they reminded Naruto of a knight from a fairytale at first glance.

Taking another look at them got rid of that notion right away. They wore black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume.

Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They're movements were jerky, and they looked at him with wild eyes before jumping to attack him.

He rolled away as they all converged on him, slashing left and right with his Keyblade. He managed to strike two down before they managed to get a hit in. To him, it was nothing more than a small scratch so he wasn't really complaining.

But then they decided to team up against him instead of working separately. He was doing fine until one managed to get behind him and grab his legs, bringing him down.

As the others jumped in to attack, Naruto took a wild swing with the Keyblade trying to ward them off. Instead he ended up blasting them all with a blaze of fire, knocking them all back and destroying them.

He blinked, confused for a moment, before looking behind him at the heartless who still had hold of his legs and stabbing the blade right through it.

As he stood up he took a long look at his Keyblade, like it was the first time he was really seeing it, before shouting out, "Cool!"

He made his way through the second district finding very little people due to the swarms of heartless he encountered. He made good use of them though, practicing his new found fire ability on them, coming up with imaginative ways to use it.

It made him wonder what else the Keyblade could do. He searched around the Bell Tower, the Gizmo Shop, the Hotel, and all of the Alley Ways and came up with nothing but heartless.

After a long while, he sighed in disappointment, seeing as none of his friends were in the second district.

Well, he still had one more district to check out, hopefully he'd find something there. As he made his way towards the Third District he never noticed the cloaked figure watching him from a distance.

XxXx

The Third District was incredibly different from the other two. While it was smaller, it had a more modern feel to it. It was like a plaza, with a small house that seemed vacant next to him and what looked to be a golden fountain in the distance.

He made his way down the stairs into the open area of the district, only to be ambushed by several more heartless. It was getting a bit irritating being ambushed by them, but he was getting some good training out of it so he decided to make the most of it.

The ones that showed up this time were different from the last ones. They had a smooth, conical body with a Heartless emblem emblazoned on its chest.

They also wore a conical, yellow hat that has a jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. Like the other Heartless he'd seen, these had glowing yellow eyes as well. Their seemingly useless feet, as they were floating, sported three small, thin toes.

The thing that set them apart was that they were all different colors. Some blue, some red, others green and yellow. He soon found out what the colors meant when the red ones threw fire balls at him and the yellow ones made small lightning bolts rain down on him.

They would've been easy to take down if they weren't so small and fast. They buzzed around his head like little bugs as he tried to swat them with his Keyblade.

After dodging ice shards, lightning bolts, and fire balls he eventually made some progress as he brought their numbers down to three. A blue, red, and yellow respectively.

They were staring each other down when they did something odd. They began to encircle each other, spinning faster and faster until they became nothing more than a blur. Naruto readied himself as he saw a green orb forming in the center of them.

Then, rather abruptly, they stopped, aimed at him, and fired the orb, fading away as they used up the last of their energy.

Naruto flung the Keyblade in front of him, hoping that it would stop the attack. It was more powerful than he had initially thought as he struggled to hold it back while it clashed with his blade.

A second later, the orb exploded, sending Naruto flying back several feet before rolling the rest of the way down the alley he had been flung inside of.

He groaned as he slowly stood up, rubbing his tender back. He looked around and whistled at the damage the explosion caused. There were little flames and embers everywhere, even on the door behind him.

He took a deep breath as he slowly relaxed. He had no idea that the heartless were this smart, they certainly hadn't seemed like it. Clearly his friends weren't here on this world.

The Third District was small enough that he could look around it from back at the stairs and from what he had seen, this place was deserted. He'd have to look on another world. Just as he was about to start walking a sound from behind had him on alert.

He turned to see nothing but the door with the fire symbol on it slowly rising. He walked inside slowly, along a narrow pathway that stretched out, leading towards a lake where a large house with a roof that looked like a hat sitting in the middle of it.

Along the path were stones that floated in the water. They looked strong enough to support him if he tried to use them to get across, he didn't want to summon Kurama's chakra just to walk across a small lake.

As he made his way towards the edge of the lake he quickly jumped from one stone to another before he reached the house. As he reached the door to knock, it opened slowly, without any provocation.

"Hello?" he called out as he stuck his head inside. What he saw was a bit surprising. It a very cluttered room with many books and things he had never seen before all over the floor. In the middle of the room was an elevated portion of the floor with a small set of stairs leading up to the top.

And sitting at the top was an elderly looking man. He was pale with very thin arms and legs, with a large nose and black eyes covered by a pair of glasses.

He had bushy eyebrows, an odd looking beard, and a long, floor length beard, all of which were pure white.

He was dressed in a sky blue cloak that stopped just above his ankles and had large, floppy sleeves. He also had a long pointed hat, the same color as the robes and just as floppy, that sat at the top of his head. All in all, he made quite a site. He looked up as Naruto entered and a large smile grew on his face.

"Hello, young man!" he said in a chipper voice. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," he said hesitatingly. "My name's Naruto, I was just wondering if you've..."

He was cut off as the old man jumped up from his seat and ran down the stairs at a surprising speed stopping right in front of him.

"So you're Naruto," he exclaimed. "Yes, Yen Sid told me all about you."

"Old man Yen Sid told you about me?" Naruto asked in a bit of a daze as the old man closely scrutinized him.

"Old man? Ha! I bet old Yen Sid got a kick outta that didn't he?" he said ignoring the fact that he looked just as elderly. "Yes, yes, he told me about you. Managed to get yourself a Keyblade eh? And looking for your friends too?"

"Yeah! Do you know anything about them uh..." he trailed off as he realized the man hadn't given him his name yet.

"Oh pardon me, where did my manners go off to?" he said a bit flusterd. "My name is Merlin, Merlin the Wizard."

"Wizard?" Naruto asked in confusion. "As in magic, right?"

"Correct young one!" Merlin exclaimed as he finished examining Naruto. "And from my observations you've already used a bit of fire magic hmm?"

"Yeah I did," wondering where the old man was going with this.

"Good, good," he said again. "Like I said Yen Sid contacted me not too long ago and told me about your visit with him. In addition to teaching a few tricks he also had me on the look out for your friends, and I think I've found one of them."

"You have?" Naruto yelled while looking around. "Where are they?"

"Just over here," he said bringing Naruto to the other side of the room. He looked around wildly seeing no one else in the room. He looked to the old man who only pointed down. As his eyes traveled south they widened in shock at what he saw.

The claws, the red fur, the odd ears, and the nine tails were all there. It was, unmistakably, Kurama, and he was absolutely adorable. It seemed as though he was shrunken down by an incredible amount when they had been separated from each other.

He was currently laying down in a small round bed, perfect for an animal of his current size, as he slept soundly. Naruto could only stutter, unable to form a coherent sentence at the sight of the miniature Kyuubi before him.

"What... happened to him?" he finally managed to get out as he dropped to his knees and began to stroke Kurama's fur, nudging him softly in the hopes of waking him up.

"I'm not quite sure, to be perfectly honest with you," Merlin said as he stood next to him. "He appeared just outside my door a few days ago, and he's been like that ever since. I haven't been able to wake him up at all."

"You haven't?" Naruto said in shock.

"Not a peep," Merlin said sadly. Naruto only looked sadly at the sleeping fox, still running his hands through his fur. He could feel it, his chakra was running through Kurama as if it was his own. He still had no idea how that one had happened.

"Come on young one," Merlin said suddenly. "I've still got to teach you a few tricks."

With that he bounced onto the platform motioning for Naruto to do the same. With another look at Kurama, he found himself rising into the air and into another room. It was a deep red and unlike the last one, quite empty.

"Now, do you like magic tricks?"

XxXx

A little while later found a cheerful Merlin being lowered back down into the first room along with a slightly singed Naruto, whose hair was standing on end even more than usual.

"I think that went well, don't you my boy?" Merlin said with a grin that Naruto wanted to snatch off of his face.

"Yeah, sure," he said as he tried to compose himself.

"Oh lighten up," Merlin grumbled. "You didn't get burned that badly, and I put it out... eventually."

"Whatever you say old man."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure, try to find my other friends probably," Naruto said seriously. "And find a way to wake Kurama up and fix what happened to us."

"You don't mind watching him while I'm gone do you?" Naruto said to Merlin.

"Of course not, it's not like he'll be any bother," he said. "I'll be looking for a way to wake him as well. I wish you luck on your journey my boy."

"Thanks, I get the feeling I'll need it."

XxXx

Naruto made his way back through the third district, mind buzzing with what he had discovered. At least Kurama was okay for the moment, and he knew where his chakra had gone as well, just like Yen Sid thought. His thought were interrupted by a deep grave voice from behind him.

"You are a mistake," it said.

He spun on his heel, dropping into his stance while summoning his Keyblade. He was greeted with the sight of a hunched figure in a brown cloak, face hidden, but obviously a man if the voice was anything to go by.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"You are not a part of the original design," the figure said ignoring Naruto's question. "You are a mistake."

"A mistake?" Naruto said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You are a mistake," the figure said again. "And mistakes need to be eliminated."

Before Naruto could reply a large shadow over took his form. He turned to see a giant of a heartless rising behind him. It was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin.

Its legs were rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms were quite long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back.

There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the heartless's stomach, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible.

Naruto turned back to see that the cloaked figure was gone, only to have to dodge a large hand sweeping at him.

He dodged another one before sending a large stream of fire at the giant heartless. Naruto took advantage of when it started to flail around in pain as it tried to put out the fire by taking a large leap towards it while coating his Keyblade in a swirling wind.

He slashed down on it's head sending it to the ground and leaving a large mark on its face. Naruto landed heavily on one knee as he panted in from that last attack. In the moments it took to catch it's breath the heartless had formed a large attack that was held between his hands.

Naruto only had a moment to look on in shock as it slammed the attack directly on him, completely coating almost the entire ground in dark energy. The heartless looked on as the remnants of it attack dissipated revealing a still standing Naruto, encased in what looked like crystals of light.

Naruto could only thank his lucky stars that Merlin had the foresight to teach him a defensive spell. Panting heavily, he dispelled the shield as the heartless dropped to it's knees.

For a second, Naruto thought that it was giving up, until it started shooting out beams of darkness from the heart-shaped hole in it's stomach.

Ducking and weaving he made his way back to the heartless hoping that this last attack would finish it off. Remembering Kakashi's lesson about the elements and how they reacted with each other, he coated his Keyblade with wind again before leaping towards the heartless's head again.

A split second before he hit it, he summoned a powerful flame that mixed with the already wind coated blade.

The resulting explosion was heard throughout all three districts.

Naruto looked on as the heartless faded back to darkness with an impassive face. That man, he summoned that heartless to get rid of him.

It couldn't have been Tobi, because as far as he knew, the man couldn't summon the heartless at all.

Whoever it was in that cloak, they were dangerous, extremely so. He'd have to be careful around that one.

XxXx

Naruto hadn't made it two steps back into the First District before he was face to face with Yuffie.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Everyone heard the explosion. What happened?"

"A heartless happened," he said. "A really, really big heartless. But you don't have to worry about it, it's gone now."

"That's good," Aerith said from behind Yuffie. Cid and Leon were next to her. "Did you find your friends?"

"I found one," he said with a small smile. "Something's wrong with him though. He's not how he used to be. But it's okay, I'll find a way to help him!"

"I'm sure you will," she said with a smile.

"Good news brat," Cid spoke. "Your ships all fixed up. You can get going anytime now."

"Really? Thanks you grumpy old man!" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"What'd ya call me?" Cid said in exasperation.

"Oh just ignore him," Yuffie said. "So I guess you're off then?"

"Yeah, thanks again for the help you guys," he said.

"It was no problem," Leon said while ignoring Yuffie's grumbles that he hardly helped at all. "Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"There's another kid out there with the Keyblade," Leon said. "Brown spiky hair, blue eyes, yellow shoes, and a white and black jacket over a red jumpsuit. If you find him, could you give him a hand? He seemed hopeless when we saw him last and you seem to at least know what you're doing with that thing."

"Another key bearer?" he said quietly to himself. "Sure, I'll help him out if I see him. What's his name?"

"Sora."

"Sora," he said with his eyes closed. "Got it. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, he's traveling with a talking duck that knows magic and a dog with a shield," Leon said ignoring the absurdity of his statement. It took a moment for Naruto to register what he had just said but he recovered quickly.

"Alright, if I see them I'll try and help them out," Naruto said.

"Thanks kid."

A moment later found them just outside the doors to the First District, Naruto sitting inside the newly repaired Gummi ship.

"Good luck Naruto," Aerith said. "I hope you can find the rest of your friends out there."

"Yeah, you'll find them no problem!" Yuffie said enthusiastically.

"We'll be seein' ya kid," Cid said. Leon only sent a small nod his way. Naruto simply waved as he rose into the air, before taking off into the stars, once again.

* * *

Just a note about the behavior of the Heartless and their behavior. The man in the cloak was influencing their actions. Normally Heartless don't behave like that, they're usually wild with no ounce of self control.

Please leave a review, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'm not even gonna keep telling why I'm taking so long with my stories. Let's just say I'm a big procrastinator and we'll leave it at that.

Thanks for all the suggestions for worlds I can use. I've seen countless Disney movies but for some reason it just wasn't clicking in my mind.

Okay, here we go, I hope you enjoy. Please ignore any grammar mistakes you may see. I also apologize if this chapter seems a bit forced.

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D.

* * *

_Metroville_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he appeared in what looked like an overgrown forest. He seemed to be getting the hang of driving and navigating the gummi ship, seeing as how he didn't crash this time.

He didn't have much time to really think on his success when he heard a loud explosion somewhere above him. Spinning on his heel he could see the remains of some kind of aircraft falling towards the water, and with his good eyesight, he could also see three people falling as well.

Two of them looked like kids. He raced through the trees and greenery knowing that he wouldn't reach them in time but hopefully he'd be able to help if they survived. On his way to the crash site he noticed how odd some of the animals were, like they were robotic or something.

He did their best to stay out of their sight. He had to stop and hide when he heard two people coming his way. They were wearing black suits that covered up most of their bodies and carrying an odd looking weapon. He decided to listen in on their conversation, to see if they knew anything about the explosion.

"...but do you think we got 'em is what I'm askin," one of the men said.

"Of course we got 'em. Who do you think could survive something like that?" the second one said.

"But they're supers. And I heard the daughter could make force fields or something," the first said.

"Look even if they did survive, which I doubt, they won't be able to do a thing against the bosses weapon. Not to mention the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"Not really sure, but I heard the boss was real excited about it, now if you ask me..."

Naruto tuned out the rest of the conversation, clearly these had to be the bad guys if they were willing to kill a family. He could only hope they were okay.

As he reached the edge of the forest he could see a beach in sight, even though it was now nightfall. He could also see three people crawling their way to shore. Although it may have just been him but the oldest one was moving oddly, as if she had no bones in her body at all. He hid as they collapsed on the ground, hoping to get some info on them before he revealed himself to them.

"What a trooper, I'm so proud of you," the one with red hair said.

"Thanks mom," the blond said. So this was the family the men were talking about. He leaned forward from the tree he was hiding behind trying to get their attention. They quickly snapped their heads to him, eyes wide in fright. He made a shushing noise with his hand and gestured for them to follow. It was only a moment before they decided to try their luck and they followed, exhausted as they were.

XxXx

He led them to a cave he had seen on his way to the beach, and started a fire for them. After introductions the mom, whose name he learned was Helen spoke.

"I think your father is in trouble," she said to the kids while they sat by the fire trying to dry off. Naruto, who stood near the entrance keeping a look out, listened in on the conversation.

"If you haven't noticed mom," Violet said in a dreary voice, "We're not doing so hot either."

"I'm going to look for him," Helen said standing, "and that means you're in charge until I get back Violet."

"What?" Dash exclaimed.

"You heard her," Violet said smugly.

Helen reached into a small bag and pulled out a pair of black masks, one for herself, and two for her kids.

"Put these on, your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. And if anything goes wrong use your powers."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said!" Helen yelled. Naruto could see she regretted it the moment she did though. He listened as she warned her kids against the men on the island. He had to agree with her. It was something he learned early on as a child. He just hopped they didn't have to take any lives, he could tell they had real innocence. Although he had to wonder what kind of powers they had.

"Stay safe, I'll be back by morning," she said while walking towards him.

"Do you want me to go with you or watch over your kids?" he asked.

"To be frank, I can't be sure how much trust to put in you at the moment but honestly, I'd rather have you watching the kids. It'd make me feel better."

And it wasn't like she had a lot of options. Besides, she knew her kids could take care of themselves if the situation called for it.

"Gotcha, oh, before you go, I overheard some of the men talking a while back. They said something about their boss having some kind of weapon and something else too. So be careful out there."

"Thanks for the heads up," she said. She was about to take off when Violet called her. Naruto excused himself and made his way further into the cave, sitting next to the fire where Dash proceeded to stare intently at him.

"Uh... hi," he said awkwardly.

"What can you do?" Dash asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean what's your power? I can run really fast and Violet can turn invisible and make force fields. What can you do?"

Oh, that must be what they meant by supers. Looks like there were superheros in this world then.

"Uh... well I've been having a bit of trouble with my powers lately but I can do this," he said while holding his hand out and summoning his Keyblade.

"Cool!" Dash exclaimed as Violet made her way back inside, her mask on. "Is that all though?"

"Nope, but my other abilities are a bit... destructive so I won't be whipping them out in a closed space like this," he said while dismissing his Keyblade.

"Awww," Dash pouted.

"So you're name's Naruto right," Violet asked. "What are you doing here on this island?"

"Honestly? It was completely random that I ended up here. I'm not exactly a local."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from another world," he said sadly.

"Another world? You mean you're like an alien or something?" Dash asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Naruto said hesitatingly.

"So why are you here?" Violet asked.

"My world... it was destroyed recently, and I'm trying to find a way to restore it."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Violet said awkwardly.

"It's okay, enough about me, what about you two. What's your story?"

Violet scoffed.

"Nothing extraordinary, just going to school and trying to deal with my hyperactive little brother and my embarrassing parents," she said

"Hey!" Dash exclaimed loudly.

"Well it's true!" Violet shouted back.

From there they descended into a sibling argument and Naruto couldn't help but be amused at the two of them. It was just a little while later he saw a bit of what Violet could do. She was practicing her powers, repeatedly forming a shield over the fire before letting it disperse and doing the same with the smoke that was produced.

"Well, not that this isn't fun but I'm gonna go look around," Dash said while lighting a stick and using it as a torch.

"What do you think is going on here?" Violet said in an irritated voice. "You think we're on vacation or something? Mom and Dad's lives could be in jeopardy, or worse, their marriage."

"They're marriage?" he asked skeptically. "So the bad guys are trying to wreck mom and dads marriage?"

"Oh forget it, you're so immature," Violet said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay I'm gonna go look around."

"Mom said to stay hidden."

"I'm not gonna leave the cave," he said walking backwards.

"I'll go with him Violet," Naruto said, "Just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thank you," she said watching him walk away with her brother.

They walked in silence for a little while before Naruto spoke up, if only to break up the awkward silence.

"So, did you know I once pulled a prank on my village leader?" Naruto asked. He could tell the kid was like him when he was that age. Quite similar really.

"You did?" he asked, his face alight.

"Yup, I lived in a village full of ninja and he was the strongest one there, it's why he was the leader. But he was also a huge pervert."

They continued like that, Naruto telling stories about his many eventful pranks and entertaining Dash, until they reached what looked like a man made tunnel.

"What is this?" Naruto said while bending down to feel it.

"Cool!" Dash said as his voice echoed down the long tunnel.

"Dash I think we should go," Naruto said, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. A moment later he could feel his hair moving in the wind.

"Dash! Let's go!" he shouted as he saw what looked like a pillar of flames barreling towards them. Knowing he wouldn't be fast enough he quickly shifted into Kyuubi mode before taking off, Dash right behind him.

They quickly reached Violet and yanked her from the inside of the cave just before they were hit. They spun on their heel when they heard a loud noise behind them only to see a rocket taking off from one of the mountains.

"This way you two, we need to find some shelter so you can get some rest," Naruto said as he walked down into the forest, the two kids following him.

XxXx

Naruto sighed tiredly as he watched over the two sleeping siblings. They were sure too wake up soon though. Last night gave him plenty of time to think about the situation. Clearly there was something sinister going on here, but he hadn't seen any heartless yet.

Why was that? He honestly had no idea why. In Traverse Town they were swarming all over the place, yet here, nothing. He sighed again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

His eyes snapped up when he heard Dash yell, only to laugh at the look on his face when he saw he slept on his sister. He ignored the glare Dash sent his way, to make another cursory glance around the area from the tree he was in. He turned back only to so see something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Dash had woken Violet up and was speaking with one of those odd looking birds with the red eyes. Before he could warn him a loud blaring alarm rang through the forest.

"What do we do?" Dash shouted.

"Run!" Naruto said jumping from his perch and grabbing their hands and taking off.

"Where are we going?" Dash asked.

"Away from here!" Violet shouted as they ran. It wasn't long before they heard an odd whirling sound and odd flying machines and men with guns surrounded them.

"Dash, remember what mom said," Violet whispered to Dash behind Naruto.

"What?" he asked.

"Dash run!" Violet said as she turned invisible. It was only a moment later that he took off and only a blur could be seen. Naruto had already hidden himself in the trees when the men took their eyes off him to watch Dash.

"They're supers!"

"Get the boy!"

Crap, he didn't know who need his help more, Dash or Violet, he thought as he quietly summoned his Keyblade. For the moment he'd worry about the men here. He aimed his blade at one of the men and silently shot a concentrated ball of fire at him, launching him into one of the trees and knocking him out. He turned when he heard more shouting only to see a stick hitting one of the men.

He aimed his blade again when he saw the man chasing Violet down into a small pond before firing again, only to miss by a slight bit. He did however manage to knock the gun out of the guys hand in the process. He was about to take aim again when a red and yellow blur came out of nowhere knocking the guy down again.

It was Dash, who had the guy on the ground, punching away at a rapid pace, until the guy managed to knock him away. Just as the guy was aiming his gun at Dash he watched as Violet jumped in front of him while forming a shield around the two of them while suspending herself inside while the man kept shooting.

"How are you doing that?" Dash asked.

"I don't know!" Violet exclaimed.

"Whatever you do, don't stop!" He said as he began to roll the orb. Taking note of what he was doing, Naruto summoned the Kyuubi's chakra again. It was the only way he'd be able to keep up with the speed demon.

He quickly caught up with them and flashed them a thumbs up when they noticed him. He pointed forward when he noticed the flying machines again only to sweat drop when he watched them barrel through it. Just as they passed them they noticed two extra tag-alongs on the shield and they kept on rolling.

"Mom! Dad! Hey!"

Quickly dropping the shield they tumbled into a heap, Naruto stopping next to them, dismissing the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Uh, guys, I hate to stop the reunion but we've got some company," Naruto said more men showed up. They all got into a battle stance as they were circled ominously before Helen and her husband quickly took out all of the men in seconds.

"Whoa," Dash and Violet said in awe. Even Naruto was a bit surprised at the efficiency they possessed when fighting together. They had to have been doing it for years for that level of teamwork. Before they had any time to celebrate even more showed up. Dash ran around them, creating a dust screen as they systematically took each air ship and solider down. That was, until they were frozen by a beam of blue light.

"Whoa, whoa, hey time out!" the man said. He had tall red hair, wore a black mask like the others, and a black body suit with a giant S on the front and a black cape.

"What have we here?" he said as he lifted them in the air, the beams still locking them in place. "Matching uniforms? Oh no, Elasta Girl? You married Elasta Girl? Oh and got busy! It's a whole family of supers!

"And who are you?" addressing the question to Naruto. "You're not dressed like the others but..." he stopped short when he saw the blade in his hand. "A Keyblade? Looks like I've hit the jackpot. Oh this is just too good."

XxXx

"Huh? Huh?" Syndrome, as he was called exclaimed while pointing to a large monitor. They were currently suspended with their hands and feet trapped inside metallic orbs that connected to a oval shaped ring.

"Oh come on!You gotta admit this is cool! Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage throw some screaming people, and when all hope seems lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were."

"You mean you killed off real heroes so you could pretend to be one?" Mr. Incredible or Bob said.

"Oh I'm real, real enough to defeat you! And I did it without your precious gifts, your oh so special powers. I'll give them heroics, I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheros, everyone can be super. And with everyone super... no one will be," he said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted. Syndrome stopped, his back still to them. "How did you know about the Keyblade?"

He chuckled quietly to himself before turning to him.

"Let's just say, a little birdie told me," and just for a moment, Naruto could swear the man's eyes flashed from a dull blue to an eerie golden color before flashing. He continued to laugh as he walked out the door, leaving them trapped there.

"I'm sorry," Bob said softly, but catching their attention. "This is my fault. I've been a lousy father, blind to what I have. So obsessed with being undervalued that... I undervalued you."

Naruto could see that this was a private moment meant for family but, as uncomfortable as it was, clearly there was nothing the could do about that at the moment. Although he was happy to note that Violet managed to roll away in once of her force fields as she used it to disconnect herself from the machine keeping them trapped.

"Um, Dad?" Dash began to ask.

"Shh, don't interrupt your father," Helen said.

"So caught up in the past that I..." he sighed, as though struggling to find the words to finish his thought. "You are my greatest adventure, and I almost missed it. I swear, I'm gonna get us out of here..."

"Well, I think Dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now," Violet said as she hit the release button.

They quickly made their way through the corridors of the hidden building, looking for someway to get off the island.

"I saw an aircraft hanger on my way in," Helen said "Straight ahead I think."

They all poured into the room as Bob used his incredible strength to open the door, eyes peeled for guards who were nowhere in sight. Naruto and Bob each quietly crept around to the entrance of a van that all the guards were in. It looked like they were celebrating, with bottles of champagne being popped and spread around and lots of laughs. Although those laughs turned into screams of pain when Bob and Naruto jumped in the van. Giving the signal that the coast was clear, they continued down until they reached the hanger.

"This is the right hanger but I don't see any jets." Helen said.

"A jet's not fast enough," Bob intercepted.

"What's faster than a jet?" she questioned.

"Hey! How about a rocket?" Dash asked.

"Great, anyone know how to fly a rocket?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have to," Violet said. "Just use the coordinates from the last launch."

"Sounds reasonable," Naruto said even though he had no clue how a rocket worked. The technology here was starting to make his head spin.

"Wait, I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now. How do I get into the computer?"

"Say please," a voice said over an intercom. They all turned to see a thin woman with silver hair inside a control room watching them.

"Looks like our luck's turning around," Naruto said.

XxXx

Naruto found himself marveling at some of the powers in this world, as he watched Helen stretch and hold the van to the jet as they neared the city. Another strong woman he'd met.

"Are we there yet?" Dash asked impatiently.

"We'll get there when we get there," Bob said just as impatiently. "How ya doing honey?"

"Do I have to answer?" came the strained reply.

"Everyone, strap yourselves down! Like I told you!" Bob said. Making sure he'd done it right he looked to see a large modern city coming into view. He could really hold in the "whoa" as he saw it.

"Here we go honey!" Bob said as he yelled out of the window. "Ready Violet? Ready? Now!"

A second later Violet punched the release button separating them from the rocket as they barreled towards the city, Helen quickly slipping back inside the van.

"This is gonna be rough!" Bob warned as he hit the gas. They landed hard on the highway but quickly regained their barrings as they tried to navigate to the robot's location. They haphazardly drove through traffic at an alarming rate and as they tried to stop the van was thrown into a roll. Ironically enough they managed to stop in the perfect parking spot.

"Is everybody okay back there?" Bob asked breathlessly.

"Super duper dad," Violet said while chuckling at Naruto's green face. "But I think Naruto's about to puke."

They turned when they heard the screams of the citizens of the city and saw the large robot tearing it's way though they city.

"Wait here and stay hidden," Bob said. "I'm going in."

Naruto tuned out the conversation between the couple for two reasons one, he could feel something. It was that feeling he got whenever there was a heartless around. And the second reason was that the robot was headed their way.

"Uh Violet, Dash?" he said not taking his eyes off of it. His indication that they had seen it was Violets scream of terror. Pushing them out of the van as it was crushed by the robot they tried to put as much space between them and the robot as physically possible.

But the robot had other ideas. It quickly cut the three of them off and proceeded to hammer away at the shield Violet had erected around them. Seeing that it wasn't going to break through just by hammering, it used it's whole body and slammed itself down on the shield breaking it and sending them to the ground from the impact.

As it came down for a second slam it was stopped by Bob, who told them to get out as quick as they could. Dash took off with Naruto, who was carrying Violet, right behind him. He quickly passed her to Helen and dashed back to the robot who had thrown Bob into a nearby building.

Summoning his Keyblade he batted away the claws as they tried to strike him, and blasting large waves of fire whenever he could. He tried to change tactics when he saw nothing was happening to it but was picked up and flung down the street and into a car.

It took him a minute to get up only to have to dodge from the blasts that the robot was sending his way.

'This is nuts, that thing is learning how I move the more the fight goes on,' he thought to himself. Dismissing his Keyblade he summoned Kyuubi's chakra and quickly charged and Odama Rasengan and launched it at the massive robot, creating a large explosion.

It took a moment for the dust to clear but as it did he saw only small scratches left on it's shell. Shocked at the lack of damage, he failed to notice the claw coming his way until he was already in its grasp. It slammed him on the ground, repeatedly and nearly knocked him out.

It's grip was released as Bob launched himself at it and knocked it to the ground. He groaned as he picked himself up, thankful that he used kyuubi's chakra when he did. Otherwise he'd be worse off at the moment.

"You okay?" Bob asked as he came over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said. Something else had caught his attention though. "What's that?"

"Frozone!" Bob exclaimed in surprise. It was a thin man who was skating on ramps of ice he was creating out of no where. He tried freezing the robot at it's joints only to be throw away much like Naruto was.

"Bob!" Helen said as she came up to them.

"Watch it!" Naruto shouted as the robot slapped Bob away. Helen using her elasticity quickly jumped away with Naruto not far behind her as they dodged the attack sent their way. Frozone tried frezzing the claws shut but it easily snapped them open again. They continued to dodge until they heard Bob shout out.

"Syndromes remote!"

Clearly the robot had heard as well seeing as how it literally stepped on Bob and picking him up at the same time. Naruto could see he was pressing something as one of the claws completely detached from the robot releasing Bob as well.

"Cool," Naruto said quietly before charging towards the robot now firing at Bob. From where he was, he could see Bob throwing the remote at Dash who quickly took off as fast as he could. He could see the shots were getting closer and closer to Dash so he hurled his Keyblade, which had started to glow softly, at the gun effectively taking it out.

The robot was clearly unaffected by this as it simply started to roll towards Dash and Frozone, who had picked the boy up, crushing everything in its way. It managed to throw them off their feet when it hit the water but they managed a safe landing thanks to Frozone.

From there it was a bit of a struggle as they all tried to pick up the remote, each attempt being sabotaged by the robot. Once again picking himself up from being tossed around by the robot, Naruto looked to see the remote picking itself up and floating away.

"Way to go Violet," he said as he ran over to where everyone was standing.

"Let me see it," he said taking the remote from Dash. They watched as the robot trip over itself, but move steadily closer to them.

"It's getting closer," Dash said panicked.

"Lucius, try to buy us some time," Helen said to Frozone, sending him off to try and stall the robot.

"Press that button again!" they heard. They turned back to see Bob holding the claw that came off of the robot earlier.

"No! The other one," he shouted as the claw began to spin. "The first one!"

"First button, got it!" she shouted back.

"What are you waiting for?" he shouted.

"A closer target! You got one shot!"

A moment later as the robot was nearly on top of them, she hit the button and they all hit the deck as the claw shot past them, directly through the robot. They watched as it fell to the side, completely lifeless, with bated breath.

"Is it dead?" Dash asked hesitatingly as they walked towards it.

"I think so," Bob said as he bent down to inspect it. A moment later they were all blown away as the robot started to rise. It stood jerkily, but something was different about it. It began to glow with an ominous aura, and the hole made by the impact from the claw started to leak black goo.

"What's going on Bob?" Frozone asked as they grouped together again.

"No idea," he said shakily.

"That idiot, he made his robot a heartless," Naruto said angrily while summoning his Keyblade.

"A what?" they all asked.

"No time to explain," he said as his Keyblade began to glow. It wouldn't take much to kill this thing, seeing all the damage it still had, Naruto thought to himself as he aimed his now glowing Keyblade at directly in the heart of the robot.

"Take this you ugly bastard," he shouted as a blast of concentrated light struck right in it's inky heart. There was a moment of complete silence before the robot exploded in a spectacular fashion, and a large heart could be seen floating away from it before fading entirely.

They all looked at each other before descending into a chuckle fit. That's when they heard the applause. The people of the city had come out from wherever they were hiding to give them a massive round of applause for saving them.

"Just like old times," Frozone said as Bob clapped him on the shoulder. "OH! Hurt then too."

XxXx

Naruto found himself headed towards the Parr household with the rest of the family in a government car. He was playing with the windows with Dash before being told off by Helen. They chuckled quietly to themselves as Violet rolled her eyes at the lack of maturity being shown.

"That was so cool when you threw that car," Dash said to his father.

"Not as cool as you running on water," he responded leading Dash into a small rant on how cool they all were before collapsing on his seat. Naruto was about to speak but stopped himself as they all listened to the very odd voice mails from the babysitter they hired for they're youngest.

The screams of pain, torture, and suffering from the poor girl were very disturbing. Even more disturbing was when she calmly thanked them for calling a replacement babysitter when it was more than obvious they hadn't.

They all rushed out of the car as it pulled up to the house but were quickly frozen in place when they entered. The sight that met them wasn't all that pleasant. Syndrome holding a sleeping Jack Jack as he laughed in a more than sinister manner.

"Shh, the baby's sleeping," he said. "You five took away my future, I'm simply returning the favor. Oh don't worry I'll be a good mentor, supportive, encouraging, everything you weren't. And hey, while I'm at it, I'll even teach him how to control the power of darkness," he finished as his eyes shifted into golden color.

"And in time who knows, he might make a good sidekick," he said with a smile before throwing them to the side and blasting his way out of the house and taking off. They ran out of the house hoping to do something only to see something odd. Syndrome jerked and twisted into the air as if something was holding him down and crawling all over him.

"Something's happening, what's happening?" Helen said in a panicky voice. Naruto could see it though, Jack Jack was transforming into some kind of creature and beating the life out of Syndrome.

"We have to stop him, throw something," Helen told Bob.

"I can't I might hit Jack Jack!"

"Bob throw me!" she said. He quickly picked her up tossed her directly at a now falling Jack Jack. Once she made sure she had a good Naruto could see that Syndrome was closing in on them and summoned his Keyblade again.

"Oh please work like before," he said quietly before throwing it directly at Syndrome. The blade collided with one of the man's rocket boots, completely shattering it, throwing his flying out of whack. He caught his bearings as he latched onto his jet before shouting down at them.

"This isn't the end of it, I will get your son eventually!" he laughed manically, until he saw the car flying towards him. It hit the jet, causing a large explosion, blasting him back into the turbines, ripping him to shreds before the entire thing exploded.

Just as Helen and Naruto's Keyblade reached them, so did the explosion. Luckily, as they all grouped around each other, they realized they were still alive, saved by one of Violet's shields.

"That's my girl," Helen said looking at Violet proudly.

Naruto was a bit more distracted as he watched his Keyblade glowing a soft purple before it shook violently as the smoke cleared. Within the now destroyed Parr house a keyhole shaped light began to glow softly as Naruto raised his Keyblade into the air releasing a beam of light. A soft locking sound could be heard if one listened hard enough.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" he heard Dash say behind him causing them all to laugh.

"Oh man," someone said. They turned to see a young boy on his bike starring at them with wide eyes. "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"

Naruto just stood there starring, feeling like he was missing out on the joke as the family laughed even harder.

XxXx

"Do you have to go so soon?" Dash asked. They were standing behind the hotel they were currently staying at until they could find a good home. "My race is in a few days."

"I wish I could, but I've got a job to do out there, help some people ya know?" Naruto said patting the boy on his head. "And besides, I know for a fact you'll do good in any race you're in."

"Thanks for all the help Naruto, we really appreciated it," Helen said.

"If you ever need anything..." Bob trailed off. Naruto simply nodded. He sent them one last wave, receiving one from all of them, including a blushing Violet before he was engulfed in ball of light and found himself back in the Gummi ship.

He sighed heavily.

"I guess that was the keyhole Yen Sid told me about I locked back there," he said thinking on his Keyblade's strange behavior. He couldn't help but think back on Syndrome.

Who had told him about the Keyblade? Better yet, who taught him how to use the power of darkness, even though he hadn't used it effectively. At least to him, it didn't look like it was used effectively seeing at though it only took one blast from his Keyblade to destroy it.

The problem with the situation was who was going around teaching people how to use the power of darkness in the first place. Whoever it was had to be dangerous, and if not a bit reckless. As he blasted through the stars he couldn't help but wonder who had it out for him, before he decided to use auto pilot to get some rest.

He was still aching from being tossed around like a rag doll.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to this story.

AN: My apologies for taking so long to update but hey, life got in the way. Not to mention that this chapter just did not want to come out so it may seem a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it any way. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write and I can get back into the swing of things.

AN: This chapter has not been beta'd.

* * *

_Beast's Castle_

* * *

Naruto blinked rapidly as he tried to shake off the disorientation that came from the mode teleportation of the Gummi ship. He didn't think he'd ever get use to it.

A sharp gasp escaped from his mouth as he looked around at the world he landed on. It was nothing more than a wasteland with dark storm clouds covering every aspect of the sky. In the distance he could see what looked to be the remains of a town that had been ravaged by something.

As he got closer he noticed many footprints, as though the people who lived there were running from something. The odd thing was the footprints stopped directly at the edge of the town, like they never got any further than that.

It was an unsettling thought.

He ran through the town, looking for any survivors only to be met with a very loud silence. Beside the fact that the town existed there was absolutely no sign or clue that anyone had lived in the town for a very long time.

He was getting ready to leave and head back to his Gummi ship when, in an instant, he found himself surrounded by an army of heartless.

These were different from those he had encountered before though. These had a more humanoid type of body than the others, even though it reminded him of the little shadow heartless he'd first encountered on Traverse Town with its glowing yellow eyes.

It had long and crooked antennae sticking out of its head and trailing down its back and seemed to be very muscular. It was also lined with dark blue veins and had very sharp looking five fingered claws. He summoned his Keyblade as the hoard descended on him.

He acted quickly as he ducked and dodged the attacks that seemed to come from everywhere at once while slashing his way through them. They were more powerful than the others he had encountered and they seemed to be smarter too.

They worked together to try and take him down and seemed to have some form of strategy as they fought.

It was only a few minutes in and he found himself covered in multiple scratches and slashes from the many Neo Shadows surrounding him, although, he did manage to take out a good chunk of them as well.

Just as he was getting his breath back they all seemed to shake violently before they all converged upon him. His eyes widened as literally hundreds upon hundreds of Neo Shadows rained upon him and in the moment he couldn't help but wonder if this was how his opponents felt when he barraged them with his bushin.

He raised his Keyblade and used his reflect spell to ward them off, but that's when he noticed his spell was different. Before the shield was a crystal clear, but now it had a purple tint to it.

He looked at his Keyblade and noticed it was the same color as the shield that strangely reminded him of Violets barrier.

_'Cool'_ he thought as the heartless continued to bounce off of the barrier. That's when he noticed the second effect of his improved shield.

The heartless that touched it were instantly engulfed in a purple bubble before they were disintegrated into nothingness. He took a breath and released the barrier just as he summoned Kurama's chakra and proceeded to decimate the hoard of heartless that was surrounding him.

Through a mix of skill, speed, and ingenuity he managed to put a sizable dent in the mass of creatures. He looked around at the seemingly endless mass of creatures as more showed up to fill in the holes he had created, basically bringing him back to square one.

He was getting beyond frustrated even though he noticed his spells were becoming more powerful, his fire coming out in larger bursts, his wind flowing faster, fiercer, and sharper as it cut through each of the many enemies. Just as he was about to destroy another, he froze just as the heartless did.

A bone chilling roar echoed through the area before all of the heartless disappeared and faded back to darkness leaving Naruto alone to deal with this newest threat.

He faltered a bit at the sight that met him. It was some type of monster that looked like a cross between a wild boar, a wolf, a buffalo, a bear and lion.

It wore a tattered purple cape with dark pants and was a bit hunched down with brown fur and bright blue eyes. It took a moment for Naruto to notice the look of intelligence in the beasts' eyes and to notice that it wasn't attacking him. Still, he had yet to lower his guard as the beast slowly approached him.

"Who are you?" it said to Naruto, completely catching him off guard. "Why are you here?"

It took a moment before he could compose himself enough to answer but he managed, albeit a bit shakily.

"My name's Naruto," he said more confidently than he felt at the moment. "Do you know what happened here?"

The beast growled darkly before answering.

"Those creatures you were just fighting happened," he said angrily. "They came out of nowhere and destroyed the town and taking the hearts of the people, devouring them."

That sounded like the heartless alright.

"But how are you still here? Did you manage to fight them off?"

The beast, for he hadn't given his name, crossed his arms and looked off towards the castle that could be seen in the distance.

"My castle has many protections on it and with those I managed to protect everyone inside. However…" he said gruffly as he turned back to face Naruto." The protections have begun to weaken and fail because of the constant strain of darkness bearing down upon it. Soon they will fail completely, leaving the inhabitants at risk. I saw how you fought them off; your weapon is one of the only things I've seen that works on them effectively, well, besides my own claws."

Naruto could only nodded at that as he couldn't help but notice the razor sharp claws the beast had.

"I wondered… I mean… uh," he stammered suddenly nervous. "Uh if you wouldn't, um, mind helping me defend the castle?"

"Uh," he was a bit confused at the request, if not a bit flattered at the complement. "Sure, why not?"

The beast only coughed awkwardly into his hand before nodding, his face resolute.

"Thank you," he said. "The castle is this way."

"Hey," Naruto said as he walked at a brisk pace next to the beast. "What's your name?"

"Hmm, just call me Beast," he said as he continued walking all the while ignoring the blond as he face planted in the dirt.

XxXx

The castle, which was rather impressive from a distance, was even more so up close. With its tall towers and beautiful courtyard it made for a wonderful sight.

That is, if it wasn't for the dark clouds and depressing atmosphere. Naruto looked around as they entered the entrance hall noticing the grand staircase that lead to two different wings and the doors off on each side of him.

He looked up when Beast stopped; turning his head every which way as though he was trying to hear something before he sighed heavily.

"Master!" an excited voice shouted. Naruto looked around for the source only to see another odd sight. It was a man, he thought by the sound of the voice, but it wasn't really a man. It was a mostly brown clock with a peach-colored clock face that is literally his face.

He had straight, white teeth, close-set, green eyes, brown eyebrows, and a yellow "nose" that seemed to be a flat button that connects to the clock hands, which seemed to act as his "mustache". The hands were both brown and end in a heart-shaped point. There was a curly, brown and yellow woodcut design on the top of his head that vaguely resembles hair.

His body was rectangular and sported a case containing a gold pendulum inside it, visible through a glass window on his chest. His "arms", or what seemed to be arms, were actually the yellow, curled handles on the sides of the clock, and the four, short legs of the clock seemed to act as his feet and he walked by moving two of the legs at once. All in all he made for a strange sight.

"Cogsworth," Beast said, "how's the defense around the castle holding?"

"Not very well Master," he said dispassionately. "I'm honestly not sure if we can hold out much longer. Those creatures are relentless."

"I see," he said, head hanging low. "Is everyone alright for right now though?"

"Yes, a bit down but for the most part everyone is alright."

"And Belle?"

"She's not doing very well," Cogsworth said sadly. "The loss of her father hit her rather harshly I'm afraid."

"I understand," he said while turning to Naruto. "Do you see why I need all the help I can get? That weapon you have can stop these creatures, or at least hold them off. I know you said you can help but...can you?"

Naruto thought to himself for a moment. This seemed to be exactly what Yen Sid spoke about. If those heartless found the heart of the world then this place would be destroyed. If he could find the heart and lock it away then maybe they'd be okay. That must have been what happened in Metroville. He looked to Beast as he answered.

"Of course I can help, and I know just what to do," he said confidently. "I can stop them permanently if I can find the heart of this world," he said while summoning his keyblade to his hand "and lock it away with this."

"But, if you don't mind my saying young sir," Cogsworth chimed in, "Where will you begin to look for this "heart of the world"? The world IS a big place after all."

"Well I figured that this is the only place the heartless haven't been able to reach so it must be in the castle somewhere so that helps," he answered. "But the castle is kind of big so any help would be appreciated."

"Of course," Beast said, "the servants here will be willing to help. Cogsworth, go tell everyone else the news."

"Yes of course Master," he yelped before taking off. He stopped after a few feet though. "Um, what does the heart look like?"

"Oh, right," Naruto said sheepishly. "It'll look like a giant keyhole, or a rather small one."

"Right," he said slowly as he left while shaking his head all the while muttering "We're doomed" over and over again. Naruto turned to Beast only to see him shrug his shoulders.

XxXx

Naruto walked along the east wing alone, keyblade in hand. Beast had to go check on a few things in another part of the castle and Cogsworth was busy notifying the rest of the servants in the castle of what they had to keep a look out for.

If any of the servants were anything like Cogsworth then he would have to make sure to be careful around what was normally inanimate objects.

The east wing wasn't really all that big. It was really just a long hallway with a room at the very end of it. It was the only place he could look in this wing.

He walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it. As he listened he could make out the faint but familiar sound of someone sobbing.

He gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for it to open. When it did, there stood a rather beautiful woman with her brown hair pulled up on her head trailing down her neck along with a rather extravagant yellow ball gown.

"Yes?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Belle, my name's Naruto," he said softly. "I'm here to help you guys out. I was just wondering if I could ask you a few things."

"Oh, you're the boy Cogsworth told me about," she said wiping her eyes a bit. "Come on in."

Belle's room was a bit modest compared to what he had seen of the other parts of the castle.

It was a fair size with a large bed with overhanging curtains. There was a large window on the far side of the room that over looked the courtyard and a large ornate wardrobe on the other side of the bed. Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling that they weren't the only ones in the room so he kept his keyblade in his hand.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you so dressed up?"

"Oh this?" she asked looking at the dress. "We were going to have a bit of a party today, the Beast and I, until..."

He could see she was upset with the events that had happened which meant that she might know something.

"Belle, I know this may be a bit hard to speak about but I need to know, do you have any idea what brought the darkness here?" he asked while sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I..." she trailed off with a far away look in her eyes. "There was a woman, but she was more of a witch than anything. She had green skin and yellow eyes and she mostly wore black. She had something on her head that looked a lot like horns and she carried a long staff. The staff had an orb that started to glow and she summoned those... things."

Naruto could tell she was uncomfortable saying this aloud but he needed to know.

"Did anything else happen?" he asked.

"Yes," she said shakily. "Just before she set those things on the town some kind of portal opened up and a man walked out."

"What did he look like?"

"Well, I didn't see his face. He wore a spiral mask and a black cloak."

Naruto froze at that. It couldn't be...

"Then they looked at me," she said, her voice hitching a bit. "They looked right at me before disappearing. And that's when the castles defenses came up."

"Thank you for telling me this Belle, I know it couldn't be easy," he told her sympathetically. "I just have one more question, if you don't mind?"

"Of course," she said.

"The man, did you see his eyes?"

"Well... yes, but eyes can't look like that," she said mostly to herself. "One was red and the other looked like it had rings in them."

Naruto cursed under his breath.

And that's when they heard the explosion.

XxXx

Naruto and Belle rushed through the castle towards the west wing. He figured she'd be safer if she was with him, at least until they reached the Beast.

The explosion they had heard signaled the collapse of the castles last defense and with it, an army of heartless invading the castle. He slashed his way through the countless amount of heartless that blocked their way.

Giving her the sign that it was all clear they made their way out of the east wing and down towards the ballroom where they heard the familiar roars of the Beast. Before he could do anything to stop her, Belle ran past him and directly into the ballroom.

He quickly ran after her only to see a horrifying sight. The ballroom was crawling with heartless, the walls seeped in darkness, and the Beast lying upon the floor unable to move, pinned down by the surrounding heartless. And Belle, unconscious and draped over the shoulders of a familiar face.

"Tobi," Naruto growled dangerously.

"Oh, so you are here," he said almost casually. "And what is that you have there? A keyblade? Oh you are a lucky one."

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"I don't think I will," he said coldly. "Don't worry, she won't be harmed. At least not right away. We need her for our plans. There are much bigger things going on here than just a simple kidnapping."

"We?"

"Yes," a voice said. A moment later the woman Belle described earlier appeared from a portal of darkness. "There are many of us who have grand plans that involve this girl, and the pure light that her heart contains."

"Pure light? What are you talking about?"

Tobi scoffed.

"That's more than you need to know," he said. "Maleficent, the heartless found the keyhole, this world is about to collapse."

"Ah, more good news," she said while turning to Naruto. "My apologies for having to cut this meeting of the minds short... but we really must be off."

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled as he charged towards them only to miss as they vanished into the darkness taking Belle with them.

"Belle!" came the anguished cry of the Beast. Naruto turned to look at him but could only turn away when he saw the look on his face. He could hear the screams of the other servants in the castle even from here as their hearts were devoured by the darkness. It was just like what happened to his world, and just like before he was powerless to stop it.

"Beast... I'm sorry," he said before he was enveloped in a flash of light before disappearing completely, leaving behind a broken Beast and a world as it fell to darkness.

* * *

AN: Reviews make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing... NOTHING

So... I've been gone for a ridiculous amount of time. The reason is because of my job and the holidays. I've been working almost everyday for the past month and a half so I've hardly had time for much else besides sleeping. This is also the reason that this chapter is short and a bit choppy but it's better than nothing. Luckily the holidays are almost over and my hours go back to normal next week which means I'll have more time to write.

AN2: Again, I have a youtube channel with the new trailers for the Kingdom Hearts HD remake and the new Naruto Storm 3 game. The link is on my profile and I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

Naruto lay on the floor of the gummi ship as it floated along the vast reaches of the universe.

His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought, his mind racing as he went over what happened to the Beast's world and he had come to one conclusion.

Beast's world was doomed before he had even gotten there and wasn't anything he could've done to change that. That didn't mean that he had given up hope in saving them.

No, if he could save his world then he could save the Beast's world as well. But then, there was also the revelation that Tobi was now working with the witch that consumed the Beast's world.

He'd have to do something about him, this had gone on for far too long. He sighed as he stood up and flared the engines on the gummi ship as he sped towards his next destination.

XxXx

Where had he landed this time? It seemed to be the outside of some kind of stadium. There was a large building with even larger statues on either side striking some kind of pose. That's not what really caught his attention though.

Ahead of him was an odd trio of people heading into the rather large door. From what he could make out there was a young boy, some kind of anamorphic dog, and a duck. He shrugged his shoulders, he'd seen stranger.

_'Wait, didn't Leon say something about a kid traveling with a dog and a duck?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he followed him inside. _'Maybe this is the Sora guy they told me about. Maybe I'll go see how tough this kid is.'_

Naruto walked just to hear another odd creature speaking to what must be Sora.

"This here's the world famous Coliseum, heroes only!" it said. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pipsqueaks."

He sighed at the expression Sora seemed to be giving him.

"Look it's like this, heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

The duck crossed his arms as he responded in an irritating voice.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!"

"Yup, he's a real hero," the dog said. "chosen by the Keyblade."

_'So this is the Sora Leon told me about.'_

"And we're heroes too!"

"Hero? That runt?" the creature said before laughing uproariously.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora responded hotly.

"Hey, if you can't even move this," he said gesturing to a large stone next to him before trying to push it and failing. "you can't call yourself... a hero!"

"Okay so it takes more than brawn," he panted heavily as he lay on the ground. "Well lets see what you can do."

"Hey!" Naruto spoke. "Sign me up for these games."

"Who are you?" the creature asked as he and the others finally noticed his presence.

"My name's Naruto, and these games sound pretty interesting."

"Hmm..." the creature said before running over towards him. He seemed to be examining him from all angles. Naruto just stood there looking at the boy Leon had told him about. At first there was nothing really extraordinary that stuck out to him. He just seemed like a normal kid but there was something there, he could see it in the kids eyes. He reminded him of himself if he were being honest. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the creatures voice.

"Alright, you seem pretty tough kid," he said. "I'll let ya into the games. Be ready, we start soon."

And with that he walked off into the next room that Naruto assumed contained the arena. He turned to Sora and stuck out his hand.

"Good luck kid, hope to see you in the finals."

Sora grinned and shook his hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Same to you!" he said with a cheeky grin.

XxXx

Naruto took a breath as he finished off his last opponent. It hadn't been that difficult really, just a bunch of heartless to take out. He did use this opportunity to practice his magic a bit more, this time without the use of the keyblade. It made it significantly harder but he believed it was worth it.

He'd need all the power he could to deal with Tobi when the time came and so he spent the first half of the games using the heartless as a good target as he got more and more creative with his magic. Tornadoes, balls of fire raining down on the heartless, and more.

It actually surprised him because he wasn't sure how he was coming up with it all. He had always been inventive and maybe that had something to do with it.

He looked back to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy staring at him with their mouth to the floor. He chuckled before walking past them wishing Sora and his team good luck and sat back to watch their fights. They actually didn't do half bad.

There was of course much room for improvement, but it was clear that while they hadn't been fighting together long, they had great team work.

It really reminded him of the early days of team seven, with less fighting. Just as he was about to get lost in his memories a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It's good to see you safe Naruto," the voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to see someone he didn't think he'd ever see again.

"Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
